


100 things #23 (Make The Yuletide Gay)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [23]
Category: Make the Yuletide Gay (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 things #23 (Make The Yuletide Gay)

“Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Nathan blatantly ran his eyes up and down his boyfriend letting the smirk curling the edges of his lips widen as he paused, eyes on Gunn's crotch and pursed his lips. When he looked up there was an invitation clearly written in his eyes and the tilt of his head.

Gunn chuckled, canting his hips forward slightly he reached for Nathan, pulling him close for a searing kiss. When it broke they were both slightly out of breath and Nathan's arms were around Gunn's neck. “I hate that joke, you know.” Gunn grinned running his hands down to cup Nathan's ass through the designer jeans he wore. “I might have to punish you for using it.”

“Do tell.” Nathan raised an eyebrow in amusement but couldn't quite hide the hitch in his breathing.

“I'd rather show you.” Gunn's grin took on a predatory edge as he reached for buckle on Nathan's belt, tugging on it impatiently.

Pushing into Gunn's hand Nathan moaned loudly making his desire known. “I...I can work with that.”


End file.
